Khal epa ta kala
by Mina-Hai
Summary: "Khal epa ta kala". Él estaba ahí cuando ella despertaba, demasiado temprano para su gusto, y también estaba ahí cuando ella volvía, siempre demasiado agotada como para detenerse a pensar en si él la había perseguido. [Fic de regalo para Yusha] [AU, SHIKATEMA]


_**DISCLAIMER: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AVISO: Este One-Shot es un regalo para yusha, amiga y compañera del MinaMei. Espero que no haya quedado muy confuso xD. Traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible. ¡Ojalá te guste! :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NOTAS ADICIONALES:**_

 _ **-AU.**_

 _ **-Pareja cannon (ShikaTema).**_

 _ **-Ligero OoC.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MELODÍA SUGERIDA(sólo porque me encanta xD): "Words that changed my life" por Katou Tatsuya (Sé que has de amar esa canción también, yusha -3-)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _KHAL EPA TA KALA_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _¿Quién eres tú?_

 _._

 _Shikamaru Nara._

 _._

 _¿De dónde eres?_

 _._

 _De ninguna parte._

 _._

 _¿Por qué estás aquí?_

 _._

 _Porque creo en la belleza del sueño eterno._

 _._

 _¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?_

 _._

 _Sólo uno._

 _._

 _¿Cuál?_

 _._

 _El mío…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Raro es aquel, se dice, que ha tenido la fortuna de encontrar para sí el trabajo de sus sueños. Sin embargo, contra todo pronóstico que él mismo hubiese establecido, lo había logrado. No existía nada más sencillo y, para su pesar, tampoco podía darse el lujo de calificarlo con su palabra favorita.

Cada mañana, en cuanto el sol asomaba sus rizos dorados entre las nubes de plumón, él sabía que ya era hora de ponerse en pie y prepararse. Shikamaru Nara sólo se permitía preocuparse en ese momento, ese pequeño instante de transición entre el día y la total oscuridad. Después de todo…

" _Nadie es tan tonto como para ir a tentar a la muerte por la noche, ¿verdad?"_

Y mucho menos ella.

Podía verla con claridad. Los días de la mujer comenzaban de la manera más sencilla que él se hubiese atrevido a imaginar. Sonreía a su esposo, le besaba la coronilla para despertarlo, apartándole el pelo del rostro con los dedos un segundo antes de que él sacudiera la pereza del cuerpo y abriera los ojos.

Cualquiera pensaría que aquellas escenas matutinas rayaban en lo más incómodo, pero a Shikamaru le daba lo mismo. Incluso, se atrevía a pensar en ocasiones, encontraba cierto disfrute en sus curiosas miradas abandonadas y de puro amor.

" _Problemáticos"._

A pesar de todo, Shikamaru siempre procuraba darles su espacio, aunque eso significara someterse a una hora de tortura y encierro detrás de las puertas del armario. Cuando el hombre se retiraba por fin, él esperaba cómodamente sentado sobre las colchas de la cama, escuchando el murmullo de la regadera del baño, maldiciendo por lo bajo la desesperante costumbre que poseían las mujeres de tardarse demasiado en la ducha.

Cuando la mujer se encontraba con sus hijos, él desaparecía. Los niños casi no eran de su agrado, y ni siquiera podía hablar de los bebés. El pequeño y casi recién nacido pelirrojo, muy llorón, no podía quedarse quieto un instante. El otro chico, el hermano mayor, era muy distraído y algo desdeñoso, y la única niña, una rareza que no tenía interés alguno en conocer.

Pero el brillo en los ojos de la madre no mentía. Los amaba sin reservas, con el cuerpo y su alma.

Como esposa del gobernador del estado, la agenda de la mujer era bastante apretada y exigente, rutinaria: visitas a centros de rehabilitación, aperturas, entrevistas… Su vida era un océano de actividades, actividades que, por suerte, él podía seguir de lejos y sin necesidad de convertirse en algo más que su sombra.

En un día de normal ajetreo, Shikamaru podía tumbarse boca abajo y observar, tan silencioso como la luz, el desempeño de la dama. Un discurso, una palabra de aliento, una sonrisa… A veces se sorprendía cavilando sobre cómo las cosas parecían darse con tal naturalidad en ella, como si hubiese sido hecha para eso. No había problemas.

Y lo mejor de todo: ella le permitía dormir. Bien sabía que eso era imposible para él, o para cualquiera de los que lo rodeaban, pero a él le gustaba fingir que lo hacía. Y cuando lograba perderse un instante, casi podía sentir una pizca de la ya olvidada paz que brindaba un buen sueño.

Ese día terminó como cualquier otro.

La madre volvió a casa, hizo la cena y despidió a sus niños en sus cuartos con un beso. Shikamaru bostezó, sintiendo un cansancio leve. El día había terminado, y con un buen recuento de triunfos. Casi se sintió orgulloso. Suspirando, rodó hacia un lado y se colocó boca arriba, deleitándose con la vista del manto estelar que se extendía sobre él. Siempre prefirió el paisaje de nubes, pero no podía negar que aquello también era hermoso.

Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Al amanecer haría su cuarto reporte y lo entregaría. Cuatro meses ya con aquella mujer, digna de todo y de todos…

Él no lo sintió. No percibió la agitación del corazón, ni el aullido de los neumáticos al salir a toda velocidad del garaje de la casa. No se dio cuenta de que ella, por primera vez en ciento veintidós días, había salido sola de noche, desesperada al haber recibido una llamada…

El río de pensamientos se volvió más brusco, frenético, hasta que alcanzaron a Shikamaru.

" _¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde? Por favor… ¿Dónde?"_

En su interior lloraba, presa de un terror que le consumía el interior del pecho y le dejaba un sabor ácido en el paladar. Ella avanzaba demasiado rápido, pisando el pedal a fondo por la autopista principal de la ciudad.

Cuando Shikamaru reaccionó, las cartas ya estaban echadas, y él casi había perdido la partida. Encontró a la mujer en un extraño almacén, firme como una roca, pero con el miedo atroz carcomiéndole las venas; vio a su esposo, al hombre al que de una forma tan extraña ya se había acostumbrado, atado en una silla y amordazado; vio el filo agudo de un cuchillo, y el brillo plateado de una pistola que apuntaba…

Bajó de un salto, interponiéndose entre ellos y el atacante, aunque era consciente de lo poco que podía hacer. Sólo rezaba que el poder que le había concedido El Divino en su tiempo estuviese todavía funcionando, y que la mujer no cometiera ninguna estupidez que aumentara el peligro. Sólo necesitaba desviar la bala… Sólo un poco…

El hombre disparó y Shikamaru extendió ambos brazos, como si fuese un ave lista para volar. El proyectil atravesó el aire de manera limpia y vaciló un poco al encontrarse con su pecho abstracto… antes de atravesarlo sin dificultad.

Oyó el sonido de la carne al ser perforada de golpe y volteó, esperando un milagro. Sólo bastó un segundo. La mancha roja pareció primero un botón ubicado en un lugar extraño e inusual; sin previo aviso, comenzó a crecer y deformarse, manchando de carmín la pulcra camisa de su víctima. Debajo de la tela que le quitaba el habla, el hombre gritaba.

La mujer se desplomó hacia adelante, con los brazos extendidos, abrazando el hormigón que discurría bajo sus pies. El asesino corrió, escabulléndose por una puerta. Shikamaru pudo verla levantarse, una forma difusa y pálida que exhalaba una luz cegadora, muy brillante. Casi pudo distinguir las bellas facciones de la señora detrás del fulgor; una sonrisa triste, una mirada esperanzada...

Había muerto.

.

.

.

.

Cuando procedió a reanudar la petición de otra alma bajo su custodia, él estaba distraído, aún observando frente a sus ojos la escena que no había podido evitar. Ellos no podían sentir culpa, ni desconsuelo, pero la sensación asfixiante no se evaporaba.

Nada sucedió.

Volvió a intentarlo, pero la solicitud al instante era rechazada. Algo le quemaba las manos. Levantó las palmas, estirando los dedos que temblaban, y contempló absorto la delicada letra roja que se formaba justo en el centro, el punto en el que todas las líneas se unían.

" _D"._

" _Denegado"._

La desesperación se le antojaba bastante lejana y olvidada, y sin embargo... ¿cómo podía describirlo? Cayó de rodillas, ahogándose con el aire puro del lugar celestial, y negó con la cabeza firmemente.

No podía. Él no podía perder su lugar. Pero si lo perdía…

No quería pensar en eso, ni en lo que tendría que enfrentar si sucedía. Un temor en el fondo de su estómago le obligó a retroceder. Algo parecía haberse enredado en sus pies, asiéndolo con fuerza, como si intentara arrastrarle. Luchó y trató de avanzar, pero la sensación no hizo más que aumentar. Los tirones avanzaron hacia la cadera y el abdomen, quitándole la movilidad. Entonces se asustó.

" _Tiene… No… No puede ser…"_ llamó, tal y como siempre hacía cuando requería hablarle. _"Tiene que haber algo que…"_

" _No hay más"._

La respuesta fue inmediata, certera. Los lazos alrededor de su cuerpo parecían estrecharse cada vez más.

" _Usted no puede…"_

" _Han sido cinco en dos años",_ le recordó sin rastro de humor o emoción. _"No más"._

Shikamaru cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula. Era cierto, él mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de intentarlo. La opresión había avanzado hasta el pecho, aferrándose a los hombros y la curva de las costillas. Se lo llevarían. Lo desterrarían con los otros si no insistía más.

" _Por favor… Deme una última oportunidad"_ suplicó con angustia. _"Una más… Y si no lo logro… puede disponer de mí como le plazca… Le doy mi palabra"._

La voz aguardó, permaneciendo en silencio absoluto, mientras Nara se removía en el suelo, temeroso y desesperado. Sentía el rostro duro y helado, la barbilla inmóvil y fija, como el hielo azul del ártico.

" _Trato"._

Los hilos le soltaron, derribándolo de golpe, y fue libre.

Y antes de que la penumbra llegara, Shikamaru fue notificado del nombre de la siguiente persona a la que debía proteger. Quizá la asignación era un castigo, o quizá se trataba de un favor que alguien de abajo había pedido, pero él no pudo evitar sentir el golpe de pesar y la contradictoria frescura de una nueva oportunidad.

Su último chance. La hija de la mujer que no protegió.

.

.

.

.

Shikamaru procuraba no mirarla.

No era que no quisiera hacerlo, ya que eso bien era necesario; simplemente… no podía. La niña, de apenas diez años, poseía los mismos ojos claros de su madre, una característica que resultaba casi un tormento al observarla y recordar la pérdida tan grande y reciente que habían llorado.

Sin embargo, no eran del todo iguales. La ternura de la mujer fallecida no se hallaba en el fondo verde de la mirada de su hija. Ni una pizca. En vez de eso, una suspicacia feroz, audaz y algo problemática brillaba con una dureza extraña, inflexible. Curioso, él se preguntó si ya había estado ahí antes, tan marcada en la iris, o si aquella cualidad era un efecto colateral de su descuido.

La niña nunca tardaba demasiado en bañarse. La niña nunca abrumaba a su abatido padre diciéndole que estaba triste, o que por distracciones que nadie comprendía había olvidado realizar una tarea. Por las noches, Shikamaru se paseaba por su habitación, suspirando mientras ella recogía las piernas sobre la cama y se ponía esos "cascos" en las orejas, observando la puerta cerrada con llave antes de sacar un cuaderno bien escondido entre las cobijas.

En su interior, un profundo y conflictivo deseo lo asfixió, y por primera vez deseó poder tocar las cosas de nuevo, sentirlas, acariciar la textura con los dedos, leer lo que ella tan celosamente dibujaba y escribía en aquella libreta.

¿Era su tristeza reprimida? ¿Se trataba acaso de algo más? ¿Suicidio, tal vez? Shikamaru se alarmó. ¿O no era quizás…?

 _Sus sueños._

.

.

.

.

" _Esto es problemático"._

Nara se cruzó de brazos, cansado, mientras caminaba por el pasillo contiguo a la silla de su protegida. La chica mantenía los ojos fijos en el papel frente a ella, su ceño fruncido de exasperación. Él ya se había dado cuenta: no podía con los números.

" _¡Vaya tontería!"_

—Muy bien —habló la profesora, llamando la atención—. Vamos a resolver todos juntos el problema —sonrió, y una emoción oscura se asomó justo en la comisura de sus labios.

Cuando Shikamaru volteó, la niña estaba negando con la cabeza. Su protegida bufó de manera casi imperceptible y apoyó la mejilla sobre la palma, un gesto aburrido y desinteresado.

Y entonces sucedió…

" _Usted no debería dar clases si no le gusta"._

La voz, suave y cantarina, retumbó en su cuerpo como si fuese el tañido de una campana. Un cordón firme y dorado pareció adherirse a su mano, materializándose en su muñeca por un instante antes de desaparecer y perderse entre los espacios y la infinidad del suelo. Desconcertado, él retrocedió sin desviar la vista de la chica. Ella no se había movido en absoluto, preparándose para escuchar la cháchara de la maestra.

Había escuchado su voz. Por fin la había escuchado. Entonces ahora…

—Si tenemos cinco manzanas —dijo, y de pronto se volvió para dibujar cinco círculos irregulares en el pizarrón—, y necesito repartirlas entre tres personas, ¿qué cantidad le toca a cada una?

—¡Cinco tercios! —Al unísono los alumnos contestaron, pero ni siquiera la euforia de las voces logró hacer pasar desapercibida la única respuesta discordante:

—Nada.

La palabra se escuchó justo al final, y al instante atrajo la atención de todos hacia su silla. La profesora sonrió, luchando por no parecer contrariada.

—Les tocan cinco tercios, Temari —le explicó con calma—. ¿Por qué dices "nada"?

—Porque usted no tiene absolutamente nada —prosiguió la rubia—. Si las tuviera, no estaría aquí frente a todos hablándonos de repartirlas. Buscaría la forma de comérselas usted sola.

Ella no sonreía, y parecía tan segura de lo que decía que Shikamaru guardó silencio, contemplándola con curiosidad y leve admiración, olvidando por completo que podía —ahora sí podía— intervenir. Por un instante pensó que Temari no sólo se refería a las manzanas, y la idea de su inusual razonamiento lo dejó fascinado.

—Ay, Temari —Nerviosa, la maestra sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, dejándolo pasar, aunque por dentro sus sentidos se carbonizaban—. Dices tantas cosas.

Mientras miraba a un lado y al otro para cruzar la calle al término de las clases, Shikamaru se adelantó un poco a sus pasos y, por primera vez en esos treinta días a su lado, la observó. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Temari parecía haber madurado. No existía duda en sus facciones, ni siquiera tristeza.

Con la vista al frente, ella corrió hasta la otra acera y avanzó en dirección al Nara. Pensó en apartarse, salir del camino y seguir a sus espaldas, y entonces, por una fracción de segundo, le pareció que ella le estaba mirando.

No podía. Pero ahí estaba, parpadeando como si fuera capaz de distinguir su imprecisa figura.

Temari pasó de largo, atravesándolo como la niebla matutina que se enroscaba en su ventana, y la sensación fue tan fresca que el aturdimiento acudió a él, drogando su pensamiento.

Eso le hizo decidirse.

Mientras ella dormía, bajó de nuevo, colocándose en el espacio entre la mesa de noche y la cama. Tenía los rizos rubios esparcidos por las almohadas, como hilos de oro. Ella soñaba en paz. Nara cerró los ojos y buscó con ímpetu la conexión, el cordón que por un instante le había unido a sus pensamientos.

Una luz blanca, fugaz, pasó ante sus ojos y sin pensarlo la tomó, abriéndose paso hasta la tranquilidad de su mente. Cuando abrió los ojos, un espacio níveo y luminoso le dio la bienvenida. Temari se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia, recostada sobre la nieve de sus sueños con despreocupación. Algo en el interior de Shikamaru pareció aflojarse.

Se acercó con cuidado, vigilando sus pies, y la contempló desde arriba mientras ella dormía. Las palabras que planeaba pronunciar murieron en su boca.

— _Temari… Mañana… cuando estés en el examen…_ —Su voz le parecía extraña. Tanto tiempo guardándola. Se detuvo cuando los párpados de la chica se movieron _—… recuerda que la respuesta a la número cinco es "b"._

Ella abrió los ojos, un movimiento tan rápido que él no pudo preverlo, y lo miró con asombro y leve desconcierto.

Y entonces Temari despertó.

.

.

.

.

A él le gustaba vigilar su sueño.

No supo cuándo se había vuelto una costumbre, pero ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo. El paisaje en la mente de Temari siempre era blanco: nevado, agradable y nunca lo suficientemente frío como para congelarte. Disfrutaba estar ahí, casi como disfrutaba observar las nubes. No era lo mismo, pero no negaba que también podía ser muy hermoso.

Nunca antes había comprendido el significado de guardar a alguien. Ahora lo hacía. De vez en cuando emitía un consejo, sólo uno, antes de que la rubia diera indicios de estar por despertar, momento en el que él siempre procuraba desaparecer.

La elección de dejar que lo viera tomó su tiempo.

No sabía si podía hacerlo, o si estaba permitido, pero cuando Temari despertó aquella noche en medio de sus sueños, él no desapareció. Inmóvil, resolvió permanecer imperturbable junto a ella, con las piernas dobladas y recogidas, manteniendo una postura de meditación. La sintió incorporarse, con la vista fija en su rostro. Él no abrió los ojos.

— _Gracias._

Shikamaru abrió un solo ojo. Temari, con toda la belleza de una chica de trece, lo estaba observando a una distancia prudente, con la mirada inexpresiva. Había imitado su postura a la perfección. Enarcó una ceja.

— _¿Gracias?_

— _Aquella vez no pude agradecértelo —_ explicó ella. La comisura de sus labios dio un leve tirón hacia arriba _—. Sí era la "b"._

Shikamaru hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

— _Por supuesto._

Silencio. A él no le molestaba, pero ella se revolvió con inquietud, y Nara adivinó que ahora fruncía el ceño.

— _¿El alma es inmortal?_ —preguntó ella de pronto, sin rodeos.

Extrañado por el cuestionamiento, Shikamaru abrió ambos ojos.

— _¿Qué?_

— _Que si el alma es inmortal…_ —repitió sin cambiar el tono.

No sabía cómo responder a eso. No sabía si _podía_ responder a eso. ¿No se suponía que cada persona lo averiguaba al momento de la muerte? ¿No sería descortés arruinar la sorpresa a alguien de esa forma? Pero Temari esperaba una respuesta concreta. La conocía lo suficientemente bien como para preverlo. En un suspiro, contestó:

— _Sí, lo es._

Una chispa, un fulgor, brilló en sus ojos verdes. _"Un rayo de esperanza"_ , pensó, y casi sonrió ante la ironía de esa idea.

— _Entonces tú lo eres_ —concluyó la rubia.

Hizo una mueca y volvió a dejar que sus párpados cayeran.

— _¿Y es fácil?_ —inquirió ella. Incómodo, él torció la boca—. _Vivir así, me refiero_ —añadió.

Por un momento quiso maldecir. Ella había malinterpretado su gesto. Comenzaba a cuestionarse si había sido una buena idea dejarle verlo en primer lugar.

— _Yo no vivo, niña…_ —contestó de mala gana antes de respirar profundamente y relajarse _—. Pero sí_ —afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros—. _Es mucho más sencillo que estar vivo. No vuelves a preocuparte..._

— _Debes preocuparte por los que proteges_ —aseveró. Él echó un vistazo a su rostro y se sorprendió al encontrarla casi decepcionada—. _Eso hace un ángel guardián._

— _No soy como los demás_ —puntualizó con un gesto oscuro—. _No estoy aquí por las mismas razones que los demás. Y yo nunca dije que fuera un ángel guardián._

— _¿Por qué, entonces?_

No respondió. No quería permitirse volver a nadar en los secos recuerdos de su pasado. No había conocido antes a una persona tan indiscreta.

— _¿Cuántos años tienes?_

Levemente irritado, estuvo a punto de decirle que cerrara la boca de una vez, pero no pudo. Algo le detuvo. Podría decir que no quería herirla, pero no era cierto. Temari había pasado ya por muchas cosas; nada podía herirla. Sin embargo, él había visto el cristal bajo el acero. Para él era frágil todavía…

— _Veintitrés._

— _No pareces tan grande._

— _Lo sé._

La ausencia de otra pregunta le instó a mirar. Temari aún seguía con la vista fija en él. Entonces, con una extraña mezcla de audacia y simpatía, ella sonrió.

— _Me agradas._

.

.

.

.

El tiempo a su lado pareció inexistente.

Lo que nunca había hecho, ahora lo hacía. Cualquier compañero suyo que lo viera, seguramente lo habría felicitado por su arduo trabajo. La seguía a todos lados, sin falta, sin interrupción. Temari nunca escapaba de su vista más de cinco segundos. Estaba decidido a protegerla. La muchacha era especial, de una forma insólita, y él procuraba hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para mantenerla a salvo, aún en contra de su propio tiempo de descanso.

Aunque ella en realidad no lo necesitara.

Para bien o mal, su carácter fuerte ayudaba en sobremanera. Ella imponía su presencia en cualquier lugar, y de la misma forma en que su esencia intimidaba, para irritación de Shikamaru, más temprano que tarde la atracción que despertaba en el sexo opuesto resultó insoportable.

No estaba celoso, claro que no.

En cuanto detectaba un posible pretendiente, no dudaba en conspirar en su contra, analizando los aspectos del susodicho con la mente fría, pero cerrada. Sólo admitiría un buen modelo para su protegida, un modelo excelente, y ninguno de aquellos renacuajos era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Sin embargo, cuando la rubia cumplió diecisiete, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran como antes. Ya no podía mirarla igual. Ya no podía permanecer en aquella habitación todo el tiempo, como antes. Ya no podía esperarla mientras se preparaba para ir al instituto. Ya no podía seguirla por el campus como su sombra imperturbable. No podía soportar que la miraran demasiado, que la contemplaran con deseo y frenesí. No podía soportar que ella prestara atención a alguien más. No lo soportaba.

Tardó en comprenderlo, pero al final lo hizo, y todo su ser se encogió ante la veracidad de su respuesta.

Había caído enamorado.

.

.

.

.

No aparecería en su sueño. Ya no.

Se sentía defraudado, decepcionado, abofeteado y pisoteado. Sabía que quizá estaba siendo injusto, pero se veía incapaz de comprenderlo. ¿Cómo había tomado aquella decisión sin consultarle?

Enfurruñado, permaneció de pie en su habitación, observándola mientras hacía las maletas y recogía las cosas más importantes. La miró con intensidad, deseando que ella sintiera el calor de su reproche, y por un momento le pareció que funcionaba, hasta que sin más negó con la cabeza y ajustó el cierre de la bolsa.

¿Qué era lo que pretendía?

Cuando la escuchó decirlo por primera vez no lo creyó. Parecía una mala broma, se dijo, y casi rió, pero al ver el rostro del padre y el hermano, supo que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

Esa noche, furioso, se presentó ante ella.

— _Yo lo he decidido_ —se excusó—. _Es mi deseo. No entiendo por qué has de molestarte._

— _No es tu deseo lo que me molesta_ —respondió él—, _sino la inconsciencia del mismo. ¿Qué rayos piensas hacer ahí? Van a aplastarte._

— _¿Tan bajo ha caído tu concepto sobre mí?_

Shikamaru retrocedió, tragando con dificultad.

— _No quise decir eso, lo sabes._

Ella, luciendo terriblemente cansada, suspiró.

— _Entonces déjalo. Ya he decidido._

— _¡Es que no entiendes que no puedo dejarte!_

El tono de su voz sorprendió a la muchacha. Incluso a él le parecía impropio, pero no lograba contenerse.

— _¡Te he protegido todo este tiempo! ¡He procurado tu bienestar… y entonces apareces con una idea tan descabellada y estúpida…!_ —se detuvo en cuanto la bilis le cerró la garganta con mano de hierro.

— _Nunca te pedí que me protegieras_ —declaró ella sin inmutarse—. _Estoy infinitamente agradecida, pero yo no te lo pedí. No tienes ninguna deuda conmigo…_

En contra de su voluntad, las palabras huyeron de su boca.

— _¡Pero sí que la tengo!_

El eco de su grito pareció muy lejano, distante. Frente a él, Temari se había congelado.

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Sí que la tengo…_ —repitió. Agotado, sin fuerzas, Shikamaru susurró en medio de su desesperación—. _Tu madre murió por mi culpa, y es por eso que no puedo dejarte ir. Por devoción a ella. Por devoción a ti._

Los ojos de la muchacha parecieron demasiado brillantes. Él no planeaba decírselo, mucho menos así, pero lo había soltado en un último intento de hacerla desistir.

Supo que había sido en vano cuando la nieve a su alrededor comenzó a derretirse, menos consistente, menos blanca…

Arrancado con violencia, el sueño terminó.

Temari terminó de cerrar la maleta y la arrastró por el suelo, dejándola para colocarse el abrigo sobre los hombros y acomodarse el pelo. Echó un último vistazo a su habitación —los elegantes cuadros, los almohadones esponjosos— y, como una vez anterior, atravesó el cuerpo abstracto de Shikamaru, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

" _Ya no hay nada"_ pensó él. El pecho se le oprimió con rudeza, asfixiándolo mientras evitaba voltear y observar el vacío que ella dejaba.

Sin embargo, la muchacha se detuvo bajo el marco de madera. Sin volverse, como si supiera que él aún estaba ahí, habló al viento:

—Esto tampoco es por mí… Es por ella.

Y partió.

.

.

.

.

Lo intentó, pero no pudo dejarla.

La siguió, no tan cerca como una vez lo hizo, pero la siguió. No fue difícil encontrar la academia; la conexión que ambos tenían era poderosa e irrompible como su convicción de protegerla incluso en esa situación, incluso cuando a ella poco le había importado.

Él estaba ahí cuando ella despertaba, demasiado temprano para su gusto, y también estaba ahí cuando ella volvía, siempre demasiado agotada como para detenerse a pensar en si él la había perseguido.

Pero ya no importaba.

Notaba las ojeras bajo sus ojos luminosos, que día a día se volvían más opacos. Notaba cómo la delgadez y la piel suave era sustituida por firme músculo. Notaba cómo la fiereza envolvía sus facciones, y cómo la determinación guiaba todo lo que hacía.

Cuando la usaron de blanco, él se interpuso. Aunque sabía que no la dañarían, para Shikamaru no estaba de más asegurarse. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

Cuando regresó herida en el brazo, se asustó. Permaneció con ella como en los viejos tiempos, velando al lado de su cama bajo la horrorosa y molesta luz de la enfermería.

Cuando transcurrió el primer año, ella no celebró, pero él internamente se regocijaba por tenerla todavía, por el simple hecho de seguir con ella.

Cuando volvió a permitirse una visita, el paisaje no había cambiado. La nieve seguía cayendo desde la infinidad del cielo gris, y Temari volvía a estar recostada sobre ella, como la Bella Durmiente… o Blanca Nieves, pero más bella.

Como si sintiera su presencia, la rubia abrió los ojos y se incorporó con rapidez, encontrándolo ya muy cerca. Se puso de pie, tambaleándose, y Shikamaru negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— _Necesitas practicar más el equilibrio —_ señaló _—. No podrás lograrlo así._

Temari, desconcertada, apretó los labios, sin responder. Ninguno habló. La nieve se derretía sobre su cabello negro, deslizándose por sus orejas. Había extrañado mucho ese espacio.

— _Estabas aquí_ —dijo ella, como si no lo creyera—. _Estuviste aquí. Siempre estuviste aquí… Lo sentía._

Shikamaru vio que apretaba los puños con fuerza. Sin dudarlo, se acercó. Temari retrocedió por instinto, y se detuvo cuando los brazos del Nara la alcanzaron. Abrió por completo los ojos cuando la rodeó con firmeza, acoplando su cuerpo al suyo. Nunca lo había tocado. Nunca, y la sensación resultaba indescriptible, demasiado extraña, demasiado especial. La chica sintió la suave respiración de él, y el propio palpitar del corazón en el pecho.

— _Siempre estuve, y siempre estaré, problemática_ —prometió.

Y, como si volviera a vivir, Shikamaru rememoró la sensación de saberse amado.

.

.

.

.

La escena se repitió.

No pensó que ocurriría tan pronto, y el miedo que sintió en el fondo del estómago resultó más devastador que la primera vez.

Las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por la frente de Temari brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. El arma que sostenía en la mano al correr temblaba ligeramente y parecía estar a punto de caérsele. Desesperado, Shikamaru siguió sus pasos rápidos, maldiciendo, y se preguntó en dónde podría estar metido el capitán, o la patrulla de apoyo.

Por eso no quería dejarla ir, pero ya estaban ahí y no existía vuelta atrás.

Podía sentir el corazón de Temari latir desenfrenado en su pequeño espacio como si se tratara del suyo. Ella recorrió rápidamente el perímetro, manteniendo una prudente distancia con el muro y se acuclilló en un árbol cercano. Su mente aún bailaba de aturdimiento y vacilaba, pues todavía no se había acostumbrado a su puesto de defensa.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido: la cena en el comedor principal del instituto militar, el repentino aviso de la sirena y la luz roja que bañaba sus rostros, indicando que había un intruso armado en el colegio. Los cadetes corrieron con uniformidad, preparándose para la inspección, hasta que al oír los disparos cayeron en la cuenta de que no se trataba solo de uno.

Ahora ella permanecía escondida afuera, con órdenes de disparar si cualquier individuo no identificado se daba a la fuga.

Shikamaru miró por encima del hombro de Temari, adelantándose para vigilar frente a ella cuando, saltando desde la cima de la torre de vigía, una sombra se deslizó por la extensión de la pared, aferrándose a una cuerda casi invisible. Cayó de forma estrepitosa, y ambos pudieron ver que se había hecho daño en la pierna izquierda. Tenía el rostro cubierto por una capucha oscura, y un arma de alto calibre le colgaba en la espalda.

" _¡Esto es problemático!"._

La rubia, sin vacilar, levantó la pistola y apuntó. El cuerpo todavía se incorporaba, vacilante, tratando de arrastrarse hacia la oscuridad. El dedo de Temari se dirigió al gatillo, y Shikamaru pensó que ya dispararía.

No lo hizo.

Un grito ahogado escapó de los labios de la chica. Nara se giró para mirarla, pero ella tenía la vista fija en el sujeto herido, que ahora volvía a caer. En un acto reflejo, él también volteó, congelándose ante la visión que aparecía ante sus ojos. La gorra se había resbalado de la cabeza del intruso, y los mechones del color del fuego llamearon bajo la luz.

—¡Gaara!

No pudo detenerla.

Sin previo aviso, ella se lanzó hacia adelante, arrodillándose junto a su hermano y descubriendo sus facciones. Tenía el rostro pálido y enfermizo, con grandes ojeras moradas bajo los ojos vidriosos. No parecía reconocerla. La culpa burbujeó sobre su piel, quemándola y, sin pensarlo, atrajo al desorientado chico pelirrojo hasta fundirlo contra su pecho.

" _Hermano. Perdóname, hermano"._

Shikamaru sólo pudo observar.

Ninguno reaccionó hasta que los pasos estuvieron demasiado cerca. Cuando Nara alzó la vista, los uniformados aparecieron en la esquina, armas en mano, corriendo en su dirección. Temari también los vio, y Shikamaru se volvió hacia ella para pedirle que se levantara, que huyera, porque en esas instancias él ya no podía protegerla; que lo mismo había ocurrido con su madre en otra noche de inevitable fatalidad.

Sin embargo, su mirada no admitía dudas. Temari se irguió y sacó su pistola, colocándose entre su hermano y sus compañeros. El capitán, un hombre demasiado alto y delgado con uniforme azul oscuro, alzó la mano y todos se detuvieron, apuntando.

—Cadete… —habló él con dureza—. Apártese.

La muchacha no se movió. Shikamaru escuchó claramente el chasquido que emitió la bala al ser introducida en la cámara.

—Apártese, o nosotros la apartaremos.

Temari apuntó directamente al pecho de su superior, obligando al capitán a cargar también su propia pistola. Los ojos verdes de ella se desviaron por una fracción de segundo, mirando justo en la dirección de Shikamaru. Tragando saliva, declaró:

—Inténtelo si puede.

" _Protégelo"._

La petición retumbó en el Nara como las ondas producidas en el agua perturbada. La observó una sola vez, con toda la belleza de sus casi veinte años, y en un instante imágenes de los últimos diez años lo inundaron hasta perderlo. Su cuerpo ardió ante el deseo de derramar una lágrima que dejara libre un trozo de su pena. Él la amaba, y amaba también su vida demasiado frágil, pero el amor que ella profesaba por su hermano era más gran aún, tanto que ofrendaba esa vida sin vacilación con tal de salvarlo.

Ese era su deseo ahora.

Comprendió entonces por qué ella había venido hasta ahí: justicia por su madre asesinada, y Shikamaru no había apoyado su deseo en ese momento. Ahora se lo debía.

Sólo bastó un paso para quedar de frente. Temari era sólo una pizca más baja que él. Levantó una mano, vacilante, y posó sus etéreos labios sobre su frente.

— _Mizpah…_ —susurró contra su piel, y cuando Temari inhaló con brusquedad y jaló el gatillo, él se abalanzó hacia adelante, fundiéndose con el cuerpo de su amada una última vez antes de que ambos se entregaran a su propio destino: él, en protección al joven; ella, en las alas de la muerte.

.

.

.

.

.

—Esa es una historia triste.

El niño hizo una mueca, contrariado, y se revolvió con inquietud bajo las sábanas. La madre, todavía inmóvil, soltó una risa.

—Quizá, pero el propósito era que durmieras, no que la escucharas toda.

—Sí, bueno… —respondió el pequeño—. Tenía que escucharla.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Estuvieron juntos al final?

La madre sonrió.

—Sí, lo estuvieron —afirmó—. Aunque él no lo esperaba, cuando ella murió fue a buscarlo, y los dos se encontraron allá arriba, en su lugar especial…

—¿Y qué pasó entonces?

—Bueno, el joven, al ver que todo lo que deseaba era estar junto a ella, decidió dejar sus labores como ángel guardián para que fueran reasignadas a alguien más trabajador que él —se detuvo un instante, sonriendo sin razón antes de continuar—. Después, ambos desaparecieron en el río de almas de la tranquilidad, sin separarse por nada, nunca más.

—Es un… buen final —admitió él, bufando.

—No importa cómo haya terminado la historia, o cómo terminen las demás. Lo que verdaderamente importa es lo que te deja cada una.

—Mmmm…

La mujer se levantó y se acercó a su hijo, acariciándole los cabellos oscuros. La puerta detrás de ella se abrió ligeramente, y aunque en realidad no lo vio, por la mirada del infante supo que era él. El niño relajó el cuerpo y sus párpados cayeron con ligereza mientras Temari alargaba el brazo para apagar la lámpara.

En un susurro, la voz de Shikamaru se escuchó.

—Duerme ya, Shikadai.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Eso es todo :3**_

 _ ***Mizpah:**_ _ **Palabra del hebreo que se utiliza para denominar una profunda conexión emocional entre dos personas que han sido separadas, ya sea por la distancia o por la muerte.**_

 _ **Yeiiii! ¡Mi primer ShikaTema! Siento que quedó demasiado extraño (muy extraño), pero de verdad espero que lo hayas disfrutado yusha *3*. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Me tardé dos semanas y algo, pero tampoco quería hacerlo a la carrera xD.**_

 _ **Lo sé, está llenísimo de OoC (?) pero quise retratar a los personajes como aparecen en mi perspectiva: Temari, una chica fuerte, valiente, algo testaruda pero humana, y Shikamaru, una persona tranquila, algo floja xD pero muy comprometida con las cosas que le importan.**_

 _ **El título es en griego, una frase que escuché decir por primera vez a uno de mis personajes top más amados (por no decir el más amado *-*), Jem Carstairs, y desde que la leí se me quedó bastante. Significa dos cosas. Una: "Las cosas que vale la pena tener, las buenas, nobles y honorables, siempre son las más difíciles de conseguir". Y dos: "La belleza es cruel".**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Mina-chan.**_


End file.
